TAINT OF EVIL
by wolfbear
Summary: Taintus leads his space marine army against the orcs but soon discovers there's more than meets the eye
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAMER- **I do not own and never will own warhammer 40k or the armies

**TAINT OF EVIL**

**chapter one**

Brother-captain Taintus stood hunched over the table looking at his notes he had got given by Bergan the chapters librarian, "wipe out the entire orc infestation on this sector of the planet" the note said. Taintus know that would be difficult even with the thousands of marines he had, cause all space marines knew that the orcs would not give up untill they were all dead. " Stubbern bastards" murmed Taintus " but emperors will be done". He slowly picked up his bolt pistol that was lying next to the note and checked his ammo, he walked towards the egde of the tent and walked out into the air.

The air was muskey and tainted with the smell of burnt orc flesh and burnt metal, the orcs had been constantly charging there lines in the bunkers for three days stright now, hopeing to break there lines. Taintus walked along the trench lookin at all the marines lined up, some checking there ammo others saluting Taintus as he walked by, he aknowledged the salutes with a slight nod and continued onward towards the tent that held bergan.

" Ah Taintus" spoke Bergan looking up at Taintus as he walked in, " Codicier Bergan" replied Taintus taking a place oppisite hin at the table

" Please Taintus no need for ranks we've know each other since we were neophytes" laughed Bergan

" any new orders" replied Taintus looking at the map on the table, it showed the orc lines they were fighting, there were thousands of them all , how many are left thought Taintus they had at least killed hundreads already, next to the troops were the artillery, wartrukks and warbikes alike all being mantained by there techs,

" yes, Taintus, we have been orderd to strike full force in 3 hours" calmly spoke Bergan, looking up at his war hardend friend, when there were neophytes they had laughed about going to war, now they were here it was all a different picture.

" I thought we were just here to wipe out the threat" replied Taintus, looking up at the librarian

" yes we were but command has orderd to investigate further they have noticed something strange beyond these pesky orcs and as were here they wont us to"

" id better go get the troops ready" replied Taintus walking away from his friend and towrds the edge of the tent

" Taintus" called Bergan " be carefull we could be in something we may not be able to fight"

Taintus diddnt say anything but continued to walk, that was the first time he noticed fear int he librarians voice, only slightyly but it was there, he'd always trusted him no matter wat it was, he would take note of the warning.

Taintus walked up the hill from the trenches towards there camp, as he climbed the camp came into sight like a sunrise in the morning, he could see al the marines going about there bussines like ants, thousands of them all walking about, Taintus looked to his left at all the machines, there was about a hundred rhinos, bikes, landspeeders, predator tanks, drednoughts and whirlwinds all lined up being inspected by the techmarines. Taintus walked towards the stand that held the microphones to the whole camp.

" My fellow brothers" spoke Taintus into the mic, as one all the marines stopped and turned around to see who was speaking

" i know we have been here for a long time but your patients has been paid off" Taintus spoke looking at his troops, not one stirred, all were fixed on him, " i have just been informed that in three hours we will go into battle, now im not going to lie to you, it will be hard, it will be long and some of you may not survive but just remeber everything you do will be noticed by the emperor " Taintus's voice slighlty rose in tone as he spoke " my brothers, this is the challenge we have beset to us we have been told to completly wipe out the threat to nothing, there challenges wil be meet, they will know the sting of are bolters, they will taste they power of are rockets and by the emperor they will know they bite of are tanks, for the emperors will will be done, and nothing, and i mean nothing will stop us from achiving this, so here me now brothers we will go into battle, we will fioght to are death and we will be victorious, ARE YOU WITH ME" Taintus slammed his fist down on the stand as he looked at the marines, every single one had there fist in the air of acknowledgement.

Taintus turned and walked back towards the trench, he looked to the sky and spoke to himself " emperor be with us today i fear this may be my last" as he enterd the tent he took one last look at the sky and shut himself away for he needed to prepare himself for the upcoming slaughter.


	2. Chapter 2

**TAINT OF EVIL**

**CHAPTER 2**

Taintus gather'd himself for the upcoming battle, looking around his tent he strode out into the real world.

Codicier Bergan was already waiting for him.

" The space marines are ready to follow your lead brother " Bergan spoke

" Good " replied Taintu's

His gaze followed the long trench they were in, the metal of the space marines glimmed in the sunlight

makeing it look like a wave of metal

" Are the tech marines and there machines ready" asked Taintus, turning his head towards the codicier

Codicier Bergan need not replay as a low rumble sound filled the air as the machine's of the space marines lined themselve's along the back of the trench's

" Seem's like the time has come to do the emperor's will has come "

Taintus spoke with a faint flicker of joy in his voice, knowing full well few would die agaisnt these foe's

" Time to show those greenskins whose boss my friend " retorted Bergan inspired by his long time friend

they had never been apart right from the start, they would'nt start now

Taintus turned towards the tech marines stationed between there ingenius creation's

" Tech's make sure those things are in working order and get hem ready when i get the go i want them

to fire "

Taintus turned towards his brothers

" Brother's the time has come, ready your weapons and stay your nerve's, the emperor will watch over us "

Taintus left this to sink in before he continued

" My friends we face the Ork's , most unrelenting son's of bitch's that ever excisted, but they will feel the

sting of are bolter's and there limb's will be cut from there bodies by are chainsaw's

Hundred's of space marine's all raised there bolter's and other assorted weapon's in response.

Ammo clicked in place as Taintus loaded his bolt pistol and made sure his chainsaw was working

" whirlwinds commence operation ork pounder"

A massive blanket of smoke filled the trench as the whirlwind's rockets flew into the sky, bewaring down upon there target

The ground shudded as the rocket's hit the ground, Taintus noticed off in the distance chunks of earth and wet soil fly into the air, mixed with bodies and limb's of the orks, the time had come.

" Brother's, with me " bellowed Taintus

The great wave of metal launch'd itself over the trench, filling the air with battle scream,s and flame's from there weapon's as they fired bolt clip's

Taintus ran forward towards the greenskins, glancing over his shoulder he noticed Bergan at his side, screaming insult's aas he fired his bol pistol

Taintus turned back toward's the greenskins, lifting his own bolt pistol, squezzed the trigger


End file.
